2 Spys and a Trdelnik
by RecklessLove66
Summary: The story picks up right after the finale. Frankie and Will are still in Prague for another night.
1. 2 Spys and a Trdlnik

"What, like you knew I was gonna show up here". Frankie says in her usual snarky confidence.

"No, but I hoped". Will says smiling as he leans closer to her keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Will flashes back to their time posing as a married couple in France. Frankie was showing her vulnerable side so clearly for Will to see, just like she was back then. He can see a little glimmer of the sensitive woman beneath her ridged exterior.

He moves in closer to her inch by inch, intensifying his gaze on her. Will is so confident this is finally going to be it. He leans in to kiss her.

But then she panics. Frankie looks down suddenly and steps away from him.

The world slows around Will as he watches her step away. At this moment, he feels like he's been shot in the chest. It's almost too much to bear.

"Frankie". He whispers.

She doesn't respond. Will lifts his hand to brush the bangs away from her face so that he can see her more clearly. What he finds is completely out of character for the spy. There's no indication of anger or aggression. He sees a completely vulnerable person standing before him. He has a hard time deciphering the emotion painted all over her face, but the closest he can come up with is guilt.

She finally breaks the silence, " I… don't want to hurt you". Frankie says in a barely audible whisper. Will stays quiet and she continues, " I can't promise that I won't hurt you".

Will reaches over and puts his hands on both sides of her face and pulls her to look up at him. " Frankie, listen to me. I know you. I may not know every detail of your past, but I know the person standing in front of me right now. I fully expect that this won't be easy, but you're worth it." And with that statement, he kisses her.

The kiss is so gentle, yet so deep. Like they are both at a constant inhale. When they finally break apart Frankie looks up at Will with such awe. Will smiles back and pulls her into his chest. While this wasn't their first kiss, it was the first time he's held her.

To Will's surprise, she melts into his arms without a fight. Will thinks he has finally broken through to the real Frankie Trowbridge.

Their first embrace seems to last an eternity. Will isn't sure how long it actually lasts before she pulls away, but it was sure longer then he was expecting her to last.

She looks at him with such intensity and such vulnerability. "Thank you for not giving up on me," she says. Will is sure this is the most the honest thing she has ever said to him.

He just gives her a smile to seal in the deal. He knows better than to make this a big moment. It will only scare her away.

Instead, he opts for a distraction. "I know we just tried the Trdelnik, but there are so many other things I want to try in Prague before we fly out tomorrow. Wanna join me?"

Frankie smiles. She knows what he is doing and is thankful to avoid a big mushy moment. Will really does know her. And as far as she can tell, he accepts her for it. Hell, he even likes her for it.

She smiles out of instinct but stops her self. She isn't ready to fully give into his charm virus. Not yet at least.

So she visibly rolls her eyes, " Ugh, I guess".

Will grabs her hand and pulls her along with him to the next destination. He knows she isn't going to give in entirely just yet. But he is happy to be on the journey.

After three snack stands and a few traditional biergartens along the way, its long past sunset and going on 10pm. They are both having a great time, but flights leave a 0800 and it is time to find their way back to the hotel.

Without mentioning it, Will sets them on course for home. It isn't until they walk up on the front entrance that Frankie realizes they are back at the hotel.

"Oh, I didn't even realize you were leading us back to the hotel. Guess I wasn't paying attention." She giggles.

"I would have expected you to always be on guard" Will says teasing her back.

"I usually am, but…" she pauses, "never mind". She stops herself.

That makes Will stop in his tracks.

"What?" Will asks.

"Oh, nothing. I don't want you to make a big deal about it" Frankie says trying to slip her way out of this comment

"Oh no you don't" He grabs her hand and pulls her close to him in the dim lighting of the hotel front stoop.

Frankie blushes. There is no way out of this.

"When I'm around you I feel like I can let my guard down because I trust you." She says blushing.

This small statement causes Wills heart to explode with happiness. He instinctively reaches for her cheeks and pulls her into a kiss. As they separate from the kiss Will whispers, " I knew you would eventually succumb to the charm virus."

"Whiskey!" Frankie says as she punches him in the arm. Will laughs and he says, "So worth it!"


	2. Dobré ráno

Will wakes from his dream in the middle of the night. He's still in a foggy state of mind and hesitates to open his eyes. He wants to soak into the fantasy a little longer. It wasn't rare for him to dream about Frankie, but never has it seemed so real.

Usually, his dreams involve chasing Frankie until he faces her ultimate rejection, but not this one.

This last dream was perfect. The two of them walking around Prague together, not as partners, but as something more. Eventually landing back at the hotel. Going up to his room and well… the rest he could barely think about because he didn't want it to end.

In fact, he could almost still feel her lying on top of him.

_Wait a minute_, he thought. _I really can feel her. It wasn't a dream!_

He opens his tired eyes to see her beautiful sleeping face lying on his chest. _It wasn't a dream._

He places a soft kiss on her forehead and falls back asleep.

When the morning sun shines through the blinds, Will wakes for a second time. He knows he set his alarm for 0600 so it can't be after that. He smiles and opens his eyes expecting to see Frankie still sleeping next to him, but she isn't there.

He sits up quickly and looks around the room. She isn't here.

Will's stomach drops. Now he's not sure which part was the dream. Was she even here at all last night? Had they shared a kiss and a date? Or was he just dreaming so hard he couldn't tell the difference?

Will's alarm goes off indicating that it is now 0600 and time to get up and catch the long flight back to New York. His head is still spinning. He is so sure that he had lived this dream last night, but where is Frankie?

After getting ready quickly, Will meets up with the team downstairs. Everyone is ready to go except Frankie. She isn't here.

"Hey Jai, Where's Frankie?" Will asks not wanting to seem worried.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. I assumed she was with you", Jai responds.

It isn't unusual for Frankie to disappear without telling anyone. It's not like she's hiding, but she's so accustomed to being on her own. It's not cause for alarm just yet.

Will pulls out his phone and texts her.

_Hey Frankie, where did you run off to? – Will_

Will decides to keep it light. He knows too much prodding will only get a negative reaction out of her. Now to just wait anxiously for the reply, he thinks to himself.

"Right behind you," Frankie says walking in the room rather quickly.

"Sorry I'm late, had to run an errand before we head out," Frankie says to the group. Then she turns to Will and meets his gaze.

The look she gives him confirms that everything that happened last night was in fact, not a dream.

Once he's sure the rest of the team is distracted waiting on an Uber, he pulls Frankie aside.

"Hey," Will says gently.

Frankie looks up at him but doesn't say anything.

"Ok, I guess you aren't going to volunteer any information here unless I ask. Listen, Frankie, I don't want to sound" "Clingy", she interjects.

"Sure let's go with that" Will continues, "but I was a little worried when you disappeared like that. To be honest, I started to think last night was a dream or something" He trails off.

Frankie starts to feel him rambling and decides to shut him up. She kisses him quickly and forcefully. When they pull away from the kiss Frankie looks up at Will.

"Sorry," She says in her usual unemotional tone. "I don't want you to worry. I guess I forgot that you're supposed to tell someone when you go somewhere so they don't worry" She says shrugging.

Frankie doesn't seem to realize how incredibly sad her statement is. Will is about to say something about it but decides not to.

Frankie can tell he's holding back some mushy speech so she decides to speak up, "next time, I will try to remember" She gives him a genuine smile.

"Next time?" Will says like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes Whiskey" She rolls her eyes. "I've decided I quite like sleeping on your chest"

Frankie walks away and Will chases her because he's definitely not letting this conversation go.

"Oh really? I must say, Frankie, I never expected you to be such a cuddler"

Frankie blushes, "Everyone is waiting in the Uber. We need to go now" She says while walking with her bag around her shoulder towards the hotel front door.

"If there isn't room in the Uber you can always sit on my lap." Will teases.

"Ughhh stop being such a dork!" She lashes back with a giggle.


	3. She's Terrified

About 3 hours into the flight from Prague to New York Frankie is the only one of the team still awake. She looks over at Susan and Ray in the row opposite her's. Susan is leaning on Ray's shoulder with a tight grasp on his hand, both fast asleep.

Standish has weaseled his way into first class with some lie about… well, she isn't too sure what he went with this time.

Jai is sitting straight up in his seat being careful not to touch the passengers on either side of him and sporting a silk sleep mask. She isn't sure if he is really asleep or just shutting out the world around him.

And Will. Will is a row in front of her. She can tell by his steady breathing that he is deep asleep.

Frankie can't help but smile looking around at all of her friends. And she can't help but reminisce on the events of yesterday and well, last night.

Are her and Will really a couple now? She doesn't do emotional attachments, but so much has changed. She loves these people and she's in love with Will. But this terrifies her.

What if she loses one of them? What if she loses Will?

The thought makes a heavy weight drop in her stomach and makes her feel like that scared teenager being told her parents flight has crashed.

Frankie quickly shakes herself out of that thought, but the feeling of dread remains.

Frankie is shaken awake by the sounds of the plane preparing for landing in New York. She must have fallen asleep.

She looks around and sees most of the team awake now. She sits up and reaches for Will's shoulder through the crack in the seat in front of her. He looks up from his Sky Mall, turns around, and smiles.

"Hey, sleepy head. We're about to land", Once Will finishes the sentence he notices an unfamiliar look on Frankie's face.

"What?" He says with concern.

"Huh, oh nothing she says" rubbing her eyes.

After what felt like an hour getting off the plane and to the line of Ubers outside of the baggage claim door, everyone is tired and gets in their respective vehicles. Frankie still seems in a daze so Will intentionally puts everyone in an Uber before them and once they're alone turns to Frankie.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" He says with a warm smile.

Frankie looks up at him and tries to smile, but it's weak.

"I do, but i'm…" She looks away before finishing.

"Tired" She says. Will can tell this is an excuse that she had quite a hard time coming up with just now.

"Sorry, but I don't buy it." He says matter of factly.

"What?" She says taken back. She didn't expect him to challenge her.

"Something else is wrong. You've had this look on your face since you woke up on the plane. I know you're used to being alone and keeping you're feelings to yourself, but I thought last night changed all of that. I thought you were finally giving in, finally getting past that wall of yours and…" Will was prepared to keep going with this speech when the most unexpected thing happens.

Frankie starts to cry. Right here.

Will immediately reaches for her, but she steps back.

"Last night did change everything and that's the problem. I built the wall for a reason" She chokes out wiping the big tears from her cheeks. "What if something happens to you?" She whispers maintaining eye contact with the pavement.

Will is speechless.

Frankie quickly pulls herself together. "This is my Uber" She says softly motioning to the grey Honda that just pulled up to the curb. She opens the door but hesitates to get in. She turns around to Will. "Are you coming?"

Will nods and gets into the Uber behind Frankie.

The ride is relatively silent because Will can't think of anything to say in response to her. He finally realizes the expression he was seeing all over her face that he didn't recognize was fear.

This woman who could stare down bullets and bombs with ease is terrified and he does know what to say to help her.

"Where did you grow up?" Will decided to ask.

His question interrupts Frankie's hollow gaze out the window. She doesn't turn around.

"Georgia, right outside of Atlanta" She answers then looks at him.

"You're a southern belle? I had no idea!" Will says excitedly.

This gets a giggle out of Frankie.

"I used to be. I told you, I was a total girly girl, remember" She says smiling up at Will.

"You wouldn't have even recognized me."

"I would recognize you anywhere Frankie."

This comment brings her attention to his eyes. Those eyes that always make the rest of the world melt away.

The Uber pulls up to her apartment at the perfect time. Will knows that he is pushing her with these questions about her life before the CIA. He feels satisfied with the progress he's made today and decides to leave any more for later.

Tonight, he just wants to make her feel safe.


End file.
